At present, Computers have many input methods, in which using a keyboard and a mouse is the most common method. But these methods have some shortcomings.
Firstly, these input methods and devices cannot be good use in movement. Along with the popularization of computers and mobile telephones, more and more people wish to use computers in movement and exchange information by mobile telephones, specially servicemen, policemen and waiters, querying data and inputting data in movement are often needed. But present input methods and devices are not compatible.
Secondly, the present input methods and devices ask the users the special attitude. The users need to sit before a desk equipped with the input device and keep the attitude, which will exhaust users.
The present input methods and devices can make pollution. There are many gaps between keys which can collect much dust and is difficult cleaning.
The present input methods and devices easy to cause false code. Users input data by knocking the present keyboard mechanically, which is easy to cause false operations and low efficiency.
The first goal of this invention is to overcome present shortcomings and to present an input methods and devices easy to be taken and used in movement.
The second goal is to present an input methods and devices ignoring attitudes and environments.
The third goal is to present an input method causing little pollution.
The fourth goal is to present an input methods with high efficiency and very good reliability.